Perfect Match
by MDesireeM
Summary: Mikan Sakura is an average teenager trying to get through her life. But of course that all changes when Natsumme Hyuuga enters her life. What will happen to the two teenagers? Will it not effect them at all or will love blossom?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes: I don't own Gauken Alice or anything that has to do with the anime.

The only thing I own in this story is the plot.

Enjoy! Rate, comment, favorite at the end please!

* * *

It was a routine for a certain brunette girl. Wake up, go to school, go home, go to sleep and do it all over again. Nothing ever changed that. It was a wonder why she wasn't bored of her life. Her friends thought it was because she never really had any "fun". But of course at high school, everything seems to change in an instant.

The brunette was in a rush to get to class on time, which was the usual. She didn't really pay attention to anything going on around her: not the unusual people around, the large group of girls flanking two boys nor today was late start. She didn't know anything that was going on around her that was until she accidentally bumped into someone. "I'm sorry!" She said in a rush as she sped away to a class with no kids in it. She looked around, "Wow, your early today." The brunette girl looked up and saw the teacher smiling at her, "early?" The teacher nodded and pointed to the board. In big black letters there was "Late Start Today". The girl sighed and put her stuff down and walked right back out of the classroom.

She wandered on a path that would take her to the orchestra room, it was sort a like a safe haven from the rest of the world. It was then that she noticed the large group of girls around something. Her eyebrow rose as she got closer to the group. She spotted one of her classmates and decided to ask her what the commotion was about. The girl was a loud girl in the room and she knew everything about anything. "Samantha!" A girl with black hair and amethyst eyes turned toward the brunette girl. "Mikan, hey you're here early!" Samantha came up to the girl with a smile, "did you hear about the boys?!" Mikan looked over at the group lazily, "Is that what the whole group thing is about?" Samantha nodded, "Ya they are really hot! You have to see them!" Mikan smirked before shaking her head "no". Samantha stood there for a while until a light bulb lit up somewhere. "You're in orchestra right?" Mikan gave her a weird look, "Ya, why?"

"One of the hot guys plays an instrument for Orchestra! And well you know that orchestra and Band Hall is off limits for anyone who isn't in orchestra or band hall…." Mikan zoned her out and began to walk away. 'So one of these guys plays an instrument? I wonder which one…?' As she walked in to orchestra, a sound came pouring out of the practice rooms. Of Course being a cellist, she knew the sound of a cello within a two-hundred mile radius.

"Ah! Mikan, Just the person I was looking for!" A creepy, gay looking teacher came out from his office. "You were?" Mr. Narumi, which was the orchestra director nodded, "Yes, please follow me. We have another cellist! I want you to meet him!" Mikan followed him. By the room was another group of girls and guys that were glaring. Narumi sent them away enough for him and Mikan to enter the room. In the room was a boy that was a little taller than her, black raven hair and crimson eyes. He was playing a cello effortlessly, and without any sheet music! He glanced at her before standing up and putting up the cello. It was a really beauty, the cello that is: a perfect wood color, no cracks or stains or any mishaps in the instrument, a perfect cello. "Natsume, this is our other cellist that I mentioned earlier. Mikan this is the new cellist that I mentioned." Natsume looked at the girl with a hard glare, Mikan who did not even take the opportunity to look at him didn't notice. "Isn't this wonderful? A boy and girl cellist, I think I hear cupid coming this way!" Hearts replaced Narumi's eyes as he left the two alone. The boy was the first to speak, "So you are Mikan?" Mikan looked at him, he wasn't that hot. Sure he was good looking but not hot, at least not to her. "Ya, what's it to you?" He smirked. She glared.

"Don't be mad at me when I take the first chair from you." And just like that, she hated him. "Good luck trying to take my chair from me, Natsume." And she left the room with a loud door slamming.

The girl population of band and orchestra were glaring daggers at her when she entered the hall. "He's an idiot and a cocky male. Don't waste your time." But of course they all thought that he was hot. Well most of them, except for one. When Mikan finally got through the boy hungry females, she met up with Hotaru. "Cocky and an idiot: sounds like you." Mikan through a glare to Hotaru, "He's worse. He's trying to take my chair!"

"Take your chair where?" an obnoxious voice broke through to the brunette. She didn't even have to look to know where the voice came from, "Hello Reo. I don't know why you're interested in Orchestra. You're in Band, so go toot your flute." Reo glared through his flame red hair. He walked right to Mikan and whispered, "I play the Trumpet, not the Flute. Get it right!" Mikan simply rolled her eyes and walked to her orchestra locker, "what's the difference?"

The bell for class finally rang, and for once Mikan wasn't the late one. The two new kids were, but of course since they are knew they are excused. "Ah! Natsume and Ruka! Welcome to American History! We have one seat by Mikan and another by Hotaru; you can decide who gets to sit next to whom." Ms. Cunningham said as a big grin spread across her face, no one has ever sat next to me. I glare at them too much. I don't think I am lacking people skills, but according to her I am. "Hey, do you mind if I sit here?" I looked up, there was Mr. Natsume. "It's a free country, do whatever pleases you." He smirked before sitting down in the desk next to mine; I took a quick glance at his friend that walked in with him. He had Prince charming blonde hair and an animal lover backpack. Prince Charming and a Cellist, that's not a combo you get everyday. "Everyone take out your book and turn to page 302!" I took out my book, turned to the page, stood it up on my desk. Put my head down and said "Nap Time" before putting my head down.

"Open your eyes, Mikan!" I opened one of my eyes and glared at the person who had awakened me. "What do you want Natsume?! I'm trying to sleep!" He pointed to the teacher who was starring at me, oh damn what did I miss? "Yes?" I said in a confused tone. Ms. C sighed before repeating the question; she wasn't use to this yet?! "During the years 1914 and 1918, what major event happened to cause a turn for the whole world?" I blinked a few times, I was awakening for this!?! "World War I" Then I went back to sleep. Stupid Natsume waking me up, and stupid question, more so stupid school, can't wait until it ends!

The day went by faster than I thought, and it was okay until lunch came. Apparently no one seems to inform me of the two "new" kids eating with my usual crew. "Hey First Chair, what are you doing here?" I dropped my backpack, before turning to the girl named Koko, "Did you hear something?" but of course; she is innocent and doesn't get the joke. "It's only gonna hurt you in the end, First Chair." I looked innocently at the jerk Natsume, "What's going to hurt me?" he smirked and drank some of his slushy, "not talking to me, if you haven't learned yet. I'm like a god to the girl population at this school." I shrugged, he had a point. He was like a god sort of. "Sure, if you count the boy obsessed, hormone crazy cheer leaders the whole female population. But for the regular girls here, and the tomboys like me, you're just another player that is going to be replaced within a week. Or perhaps you'll get your ass kicked by the jocks, who knows?" I said as I put my finger on my temple and thought out loud. I must have shocked Natsume because his slushy dropped, I would never do that: especially since they cost a freaking dollar.


	2. Chapter 2 The First Class

The First Class

After the mishap at lunch, Where ever Mikan went Natsume would glare daggers at her, "I wish he would stop. It's not my fault he dropped his slushy." Mikan said under her breath as she walked down the stairs to the Orchestra room. She walked into a white room with stands and chairs put up everywhere. She walked to the back of the room. Where lockers were lined against the wall, some were really tall for the Cellos and other for the Bases, the smaller one for Violas and Violins. She walked off to her locker, where her Cello awaited her. She was usually the first one to get to class. But when she looked back she saw Natsume tuning his Cello in a chair close to the front but in the second chair spot, away from hers. "Hey Natsume, how did you get here so fast?" Mikan asked with her back to the young boy. She was fiddling with the combination lock when he answered, "I have class in the F building." Natsume had not looked up from his Cello as he answered. Mikan looked at him for some time, before dropping her backpack in the locker and taking her Cello out of the case and walking to the first chair: her seat.

"I wasn't aware that you were close to the Orchestra room. So you have math before Orchestra?" Mikan asked as she setup her cello and her music. Natsume stopped setting up and looked at Mikan; her hair was loosely wrapped in a ponytail with a few strands dangling down around her face, her nails were painted bright orange, she was wearing blue jeans and a slim fit t-shirt with music notes on it. She smiled as she played a few cords. She almost looked pretty, almost. "Ya, I have Pre-Calculus." Natsume said with his full attention on her. She gently put down her Cello, 'We still have five minutes before the final bell rings, why not get to know him?' Mikan turned to Natsume and one by one they began asking each other questions. "Your favorite band is?" Natsume asked. Mikan tilted her head up a little bit before saying, "I would have to say a tie between One Republic and Simple Plan. What about you?" Mikan asked as she put a strand of hair behind her ear. "One Republic, are you serious? And isn't Simple Plan an old band?" Natsume asked with one eyebrow raised. Mikan shook her head, "They're still around and what's wrong with One Republic?" Natsume let out a small smirk before turning away from Mikan and focusing on the board. "I thought you would be more into Apocalyptica, being a Cello player and all." Mikan smiled. "I mean it is a band made of Cello players." Natsume again focused on Mikan, she was smiling at him.

"Ya, I like them. But they aren't my favorite. You never did answer my quest-"

"Good Afternoon Class!" Mr. Narumi announced to two Cello players, one violin player, two viola players and one base player. "today we will work with our own sections and work with the different music seen in movies or games. I'll pass out a few sheets of music from a Movie. Your assignment is to work with the Media Department and write music for their movie they are making. Well I'll be in my office if you need me!" Narumi handed out papers and then vanished, avoiding his office where he said he would be. Mikan looked at the music sheet in front of her; she tried to sound it out in her head. Tried to imagine how each note would be played, when she could actually hear it. Natsume was playing as he read the notes. He had no idea what Mikan was waiting for, so he just continued to play. A string of notes poured out of his cello. The melody was starting off slow and relaxed but picked up to suspense and then back to relax. Mikan watched as Natsume never paused, he just moved his fingers smoothly and plucked and bowed beautifully, swaying which ways. Mikan didn't know if it was the music or if it was the way he played, but she was captivated in the music, almost like a trance. The music finally came to an end with a slow sad tune. Natsume had stopped playing, still trying to figure out what exactly he had played. When Mikan smiled and played the duet part of the melody. It was quite different from Natsume's part. Mikan's started with a slow but steady beat then transformed into a fast beat then to a steady beat and then finished with a slow but gentle beat. Natsume listened and watched her play. He had to admit that she was good, 'Wow, she does play beautifully. Just as Mr. Narumi had described: elegant, steady, and filled with passion.' He found himself smiling at Mikan. When Mikan finished a thought came with a rush of notes to an unknown melody. She grabbed some paper and wrote what she heard. When she was done, she looked back at the notes and had no idea what the theme was. "What is that?" Natsume asked as he read over her shoulder. Mikan replied with a shrug, "Can you play it for me so I can hear it?" Natsume took the paper from her and put it on the stand. The song wasn't very complicated, it was something he has never seen but it was manageable. He began to play a few notes before getting into his zone and letting out emotion through the strings. Mikan listened at counted the notes. It was a happy song, but there was a hint of sadness, perhaps longing? Natsume finished playing the song and added his own notes to the sheet music, "Its already good, we just need to add the hook and maybe some other stanzas." They spent the whole period working together on that single sheet of music, everything but each other and the music didn't exist. Natsume was smirking and Mikan was enjoying her time with Natsume.


	3. Chapter 3 Tell Me Maybe it will help

_Thank all of you that have reviewed and/or favorite this story. _

**Tell me, Maybe it will help. **

Mikan couldn't believe that she spent a whole period working with Natsume. It was so unrealistic. This morning she loathed him, and lunch she was sure that he loathed her, and then during class they worked together and were having fun! Some thing in the universe was off set. "Out of all the people in the world, I had to meet him?" Mikan walked through the dark streets to her house. As she dropped her stuff and the front door, she noticed a voicemail on her phone. She quickly pressed play while going to the kitchen looking for something to satisfy her hunger. "Message 1 2:32 pm: Yo Mikan! Its Sumire or Permy to you, anyway how are you? Haven't heard from you in a while, call me. End of messages." Mikan had settled for Chicken Ramen, it was currently warming up in the microwave, when a thought of Permy reached her mind. "Wonder what she's up to now." Mikan had remembered how Permy had set off for the US to be a model. She thought it was a joke until Permy was actually on a US Magazine.

Mikan sat down her bowl on the counter. The steam rising out of the bowl, noodles still sitting. Permy had left to fulfill her dream, and she has stayed here. And where exactly did that get her? No where, she stayed and managed to be first chair in orchestra. But what did that mean? What is it to her future? Mikan looked down at her bowl of ramen before dumping it in the sink. She didn't feel the urge to eat anymore. The house was quiet as she climbed up the staircase to a room. The door was black and was covered in dust. She closed her eyes and opened the door. Inside were a bed and a few pictures hung on the wall. She sat on the bed and closed her eyes again. This room held so many memories. A memory of her and a boy playing together, singing together, arguing at each other, a mother walking in, the boy smiling: so many painful memories to her now. This room was just a huge reminder. Mikan looked around the room, pain shot through her chest. She needed to leave before it got worse. She closed the door and headed down the stairway, she needed to leave. She grabbed her keys in a rush and left. Door closed behind her, locked and away from her. She ran.

She ran so far, that when she did stop her legs gave out. Kneeling on a river bank with tears streaming down her face, she didn't feel like continuing. She clutched her chest, "Why am I remembering? I thought I blocked everything! I don't want to remember! It didn't happen! You meant nothing to me!!" she yelled to the river before her. The river just roared back at her, not noticing she was there. Mikan's hair flew violently in the air as she took off running again. Her eyes filled with determination, and her body moving with a destination. A black bridge with black bars on the sides, no cars passing through, just the rushing water underneath: no one had used this bridge for decades. It was a wonder it stood still. Mikan walked along side the rail, tracing the chains with her fingers. Her eyes were set, mouth firm and head held up high. She was going to do it.

He was walking with no real place in mind, but his feet suddenly stopped as the scene came into view. On the Raven Bridge stood Mikan, her eyes were closed, arms hung by her sides, feet moving closer to the edge. Her hair flew behind her, like in the scene from Titanic, expect she wasn't going to stop and there was no guy to save her. He ran. When he was close enough he yelled her name, "Mikan! Don't Move!" Her eyes scrunched up before opening and turning. She smiled and then suddenly she was falling. It seemed to go into slow motion as he ran closer and she kept falling. Her eyes closed with a smile on her lips. Her hair blowing into her face and arms rose above her. The water rushing faster and faster, it was all happening slowly. It felt like it was taunting him, 'Save her, save her, save her.' He pushed his legs forwarded. He didn't know why he was trying, he just was.

She was falling. It was finally happening. She could finally join him. She smiled as she thought about seeing him again. Natsume had come, but he's too late. She is falling. It could all end now. He could have her chair, it didn't matter anymore. She wanted her brother, nothing else. The rush of the water filled her ears and lungs as she submerged underneath the water. The urge to swim and fight for life kicked in, but she refused to swim. Refused to try and live, 'what's worth living for?' she thought as she let the blackness consume her completely.

A light was coming closer and closer to her, she could see her brother. With his brown hair and eyes that matched hers. He was Scowling and yelling at her. She couldn't hear it over the rushing of something. She couldn't hear him, she ran to him. He kept yelling at her. When she was close enough, she reached for him. But the boy who was glaring and scowling pushed her away; his brown eyes were filled with tears and anger, "Go back! It's not your time! Go back!" The words kept repeating from his mouth, but she was stubborn and kept going forward. "But I miss you!" she screamed back at him. He glared and gave her a hug, "Someone is trying to save you, let them." She cried viciously into his chest, "No Brother! NO!" She kept screaming it, she wouldn't leave him again. Not now, not ever. But the "No" soon changed into someone else's voice. "Mikan! Don't you dare leave! No, I won't allow you! You hear me!? I won't allow you to!" It was Natsume's voice. Her brother smiled, "Take care Mikan! Say hello to Natsume for me." One final hug and a kiss before a rushing feeling of being pulled, Mikan closed her eyes. The feeling was getting worse; she could feel the pain in her throat and chest. With a shock of pain her eyes shot open. The first thing she saw was a furious Natsume. He was soaked. His hair was dripping water droplets and his clothes were creating a puddle near him. His crimson eyes were wide open, and he was breathing hard. The first feeling she felt was regret, she had left her brother again! The second feeling was sadness; she wouldn't see him for a while. The third was anger; toward Natsume if he hadn't saved her she would be dead right now and with her brother. The fourth and final feeling was the physical pain from her attempt at suicide. Her muscles ached as she tried to sit up, her throat was screaming at her. Natsume helped her sit up. He was shaking, "Natsume, did you jump after me?" Mikan asked after she had sat up and calmed down enough to speak. His hands continued to shake, "I don't know why, I just saw you jump and I jumped in after you. I….you were drowning. You didn't even try to save yourself! What was I suppose to do?!" Mikan looked over at Natsume who was kneeling besides her. He was glaring at the ground; his hands were in fist and shaking. She looked away, 'Stupid brother. Everything would have been better, if she just died. She wouldn't have to feel the guilt she was feeling now. Damn it brother!' She was cold. She looked back at the river. The crystal blue liquid rushing between her and the city, the bridge overhead, the distance between the two was frightening. Her eyes widened, she jumped off that?! She thought it was much closer to the river! And Natsume jumped in after her?! Oh Shit, the guilt was intensifying now. "I'm Sorry!" Mikan rushed up and ran away from Natsume and away from this feeling that was overwhelming. The little stabs of pain through her chest and the bottomless feeling she was feeling in her stomach. She hated it! "Mikan, slow down would you!" Mikan looked back. A very exhausted Natsume was chasing after her, wind blowing the hair out of his face and his crimson eyes burning with concern. Damn it! The feeling was getting harder to keep in. Her vision became blurry as she ran into an alley, she wanted to cry and be alone. Natsume was far enough away to get lost.

Mikan was relived when Natsume had run past the alley. The alley was dark enough to not be able to see anything, just figures. She kneeled down to catch her breath; she was surprised she could even go that far. "What am I doing?" she said aloud to herself. "Hello?" A stranger's voice echoed through the alley. Mikan instantly stood up, she could run back out, but there was a chance that Natsume was still there. Mikan couldn't see anyone, so maybe the stranger couldn't either. The sun was about to set, it would get darker; she needed to choose and choose now. Who knows what this person wanted to even was. A million different types of scenarios ran through her mind. She quietly ran out of the alley. She wasn't that far from home, so she ran home.

Her house was insight, there was not a sight of a creepy person or Natsume, she was cleared. Or at least she thought. When she reached her front steps, sitting on the porch dripping wet was Natsume. She caught in her throat, 'How the hell did he know where I lived?!' Natsume smirked as if reading her mind. Mikan walked up her stairs and opened up the French glass door. Natsume walked up behind her. She looked back and rolled her eyes, 'Cocky Bastard'. Mikan walked through and let Natsume in before turning on the porch light and the gathering area's lights. "Make yourself at home; I think I might have clothes that fit you. I'll be back in a little bit." Natsume stood near a wall in the beige colored room, there was a fire place, two sofas and a table between the two. Sort of like a set on a television show or movie. He seemed out of place.

Mikan ran up the stairs into a room where the door was green. Her room was covered in music notes and colorful items. She needed to relax. She changed into a red tub top and black warm ups. Then went into her brother's room with the black dusty door, she quickly grabbed clothes not wanting to spend any more time than she had too. She figured a black pair of pants and a black t-shirt would do. As she walked down the stair well, Natsume was looking through the family photos on the wall. She never looked at the photos herself, "These should fit." Natsume glanced at her. He took the clothes and glanced back at her. "You could use the restroom, down the hall second door on the right."

Mikan had put on some water on the stove, Natsume and her needed to keep warm. Hot Chocolate would do the trick. It always did. Natsume walked through the kitchen's door. The t-shirt clung to him, showing his muscular build. The jeans were a little long but none the less fit him. She smiled and offered him a mug of Hot Chocolate, "its hot chocolate" she reassured him. She even smiled, and yet there was a feeling of space between them.

She smiled, but it didn't seem right. She just almost died a few hours ago. He didn't know why she would even want to die; her mother and brother look nice. What could possibly wrong in her life? Mikan went to the living room, he followed her. She quietly sat on the sofa facing the left side of the house. Fire place was lit and warming up the area. He didn't know where to sit or if he should even stay, her mother could come home any minute and he was in her brother's clothes, or at least he thought he was, any mother would take it the wrong way. 'I know I would if it was my daughter and a stranger boy that I have never met, I would take it that way.' He sat next to her against his own judgment; it seemed right in his gut. 'I need to know if she is okay and I am not going to leave until I was sure she was. "Mikan, how are you feeling?" Natsume looked straight into the fireplace, 'what kind of stupid question was that!?' he asked himself.

Mikan looked at Natsume; it felt so weird to see him in her brother's clothes. Like they were made him, it was scary. He wanted to know how she was feeling; truth was that she didn't know at this exact moment. There were too many things running through her mind. "I don't know." She quietly said after a moment. Natsume looked around the room, everywhere but at her. She felt ignored, 'If you don't want to see me, then don't save me!' She sighed as she finished her Hot Chocolate. She didn't want him here, and yet she didn't want him to go. "You can stay if you like, it's getting late." She said as she stood up and faced away from him. She heard the sound of someone standing up, "Shouldn't you ask your mom or your brother, I wouldn't want to get you in trouble." There is was the words she knew he would say eventually. She gulped down the feeling of crying. She could cry later in her room, she turned around. He didn't need to know, but she wanted him to know. "I don't have a mom or brother anymore. They died in a car crash." She watched as his face changed. His eyes were coaxed with a mirror image of her. She turned away, she didn't want pity. She wanted him to…she didn't know what she wanted.

After a moment of silence, she finally walked to the kitchen to put her mug into the sink. She would wash dished tomorrow. Another mug was put in the sink, she looked up and there was Natsume. He looked like he was holding back something. She didn't know what. But he seemed to be losing the battle. He looked at her; he had dived in after her. Didn't he deserve to know why she wanted to die? She sighed and opened her mouth but nothing came out. Natsume reached out with his hand and grabbed hers and pulled her close to him. With the most gentle and caring voice she heard in a long time he whispered, "Tell me, Maybe it will help."


	4. Chapter 4 Past & Present

**(Italics are flashbacks)**

**The Past and the Present-What's it matter to you?**

Mikan had allowed herself to cry, but only after she was alone in her room. Natsume was in the guest room, two doors down. He wouldn't leave.

"_I'm not gonna leave you, not after what you pulled this afternoon!" he told her as she was trying to push him out of the house. His eyes were soft and gentle. "One night." That was all he was getting as she showed him to the guest room. _

Her tears ran down her face like there was no tomorrow. She hated crying, it showed how weak she was. She was supposed to be strong. No one in her family was weak, she had to be strong! She glared at herself in the mirror in her room, 'What the hell is wrong with me?' Her eyes were getting redder by the second, if she continues she will have to skip tomorrow. She rested her head down on her black pillow, how did she end up here?

He could hear her crying through the wall. He knew he wanted to make sure she was okay, but how did he end up staying here? He closed his eyes, the image of her falling and her eyes closing slowly as she drifted away down the river. His eyes snapped open; it would be hard to get to sleep tonight. She had no brother or mother; he had no idea how that felt. He had a mother, father, and a sister. A smile crept onto Natsume's face as he remembered the conversation he just had with his sister.

"_Hey Aoi. Tell mom that I am going to stay at a friend's house." Natsume spoke into the phone, he didn't want his family to worry about him. "Uh-huh and where would that be? I know your not staying at Ruka's, so where are you?" A small innocent voice responded. A small chuckle escaped Natsume's throat, "No, I am staying at a girl's house. Her name is Mikan." The girl voice from the other end screamed, "You have a girlfriend?!" Natsume didn't bother to answer that question, he simply hung up._

Mikan: as his girlfriend. Now there was a thought worth laughing about. Yet, he didn't dislike that idea either. She was different from the other girls at school. He didn't know why he felt that way, was it because he saved her or because it was true? Well whatever the reason, he smiled as he finally stop hearing her cries and fell asleep with the thought of making her smile instead of crying.

The next morning, Mikan woke up with a start. Natsume had woken before her and made breakfast for them both. Of Course Mikan had forgotten that Natsume had stayed over. Which in turn caused Natsume to laugh, and then Mikan joined in. Their breakfast consisted of Eggs, Pancakes, Yogurt, and Orange Juice. "So you either don't know how to cook or you didn't want to burn everything by making something fancy." Mikan said as she watched Natsume served the plates. Natsume simply ignored her comment. Mikan Smiled and helped him, she was the host after all. As they ate Natsume would glance at Mikan, she would smile and then go back to eating. According to Mikan, it felt weird to have someone know about her family. She was happy until a thought popped into her mind, "Oh Shit!" Natsume looked at her bewildered. She kept shaking her head, but then ate again. "Okay, so at school, no one is to find out that you were here. Or what I did yesterday, ok Natsume?" Natsume looked at her funny. Her eyes were dead straight, and her hair was down around here face, and she was breathing faster like she was scared.

He wasn't going to say anything to begin with. But I guess it's good to cover all the tracks. They ate in silence after that. He always wondered what today might be like. But it was weird to consider Mikan a friend now. But maybe this would be a good change to his and her life. He remembered how last night he made a promise to make her smile than cry. He smiled as he promised himself again to keep that promise. "No Problem, First Chair" he smirked which in turn made Mikan glare. "Cocky Person"

Hours flew by, well at least to Mikan it did. She was in history again with the cocky Natsume sitting next to her. Class had yet to actually begun, so everyone was just sort of talking about yesterday. Mikan was about to get some sleep, when Hotaru came up to her. Hotaru sat in the desk before Mikan's. Hotaru looked at Mikan for what seemed to be an eternity. Mikan just stared back; she didn't know whether or not to be scared. With Hotaru you just never know. "Umm…hi?" Mikan said. Hotaru looked between Natsume and Mikan before answering, "What were you two doing after school?" Natsume looked at Hotaru, "Nice to meet you, too." Hotaru stared at him, "You know who I am. I know who you are. So what were you doing with Mikan after school yesterday? I saw you over her near the river and the raven bridge." Natsume looked at Mikan for a split second, then back at Hotaru. "We were playing and she accidentally fell. I jumped in after her, since the baby can't swim. Oh and first chair, nice polka dot panties." Natsume said and then walked to Ruka. Mikan fumed as he walked away. Hotaru just plainly stared after her.


	5. Chapter 5 Musical Abilites

Chapter 5 – Musical Abilities

"Ugh…Stupid Natsume, he is a pervert!" A still furious Mikan walked into the orchestra room. Her day has gone all but okay. Natsume is now switching from "First Chair" or "Polka dots". She really dislikes him, right now. She walked over to her locker and dropped her backpack in. Today is Friday, so they are going to be listening to different types of music.

"Hey First Chair," Natsume had taken the seat next to her. Mikan simply occupied herself with her orange ipod nano. Natsume shrugged to her reaction, and pulled out his own green ipod nano. Both Mikan and Natsume were into their music more than anything, so when the final bell had rung they didn't notice. Mr. Narumi had set up speakers on his podium facing the entire class. There a few other students in the class, one of the students named Youchi who was a freshman, tapped Natsume on the shoulder. Natsume looked back at the person who disturbed his relaxing period. Youchi smiled, "Uh, class began." Natsume looked around the class before nodding to Youchi, who then returned to his chair. Natsume looked beside him at the brunette girl, he debated disturbing her or letting her enjoy her time. He decided to disturb her. With an evil smirk on his face, he tickled her. She busted out laughing, an echo was heard, as she was trying to get out of reach of Natsume's ticking hands.

"Excuse me, Mr. Natsume. But would you stop tickling Mikan so we may begin class?" Mr. Narumi said as he messed with his iphone. Natsume stopped and looked toward the teacher, leaving Mikan to readjust herself. Mikan glared at Natsume, before taking off her headphones and turning her attention to Mr. Narumi. "Now that I have everyone's attention, which Ipod should I take today? Let's see….Natsume! Let's see your Ipod." Natsume took out his ipod from his pocket, looked at it, and then handed it to Mr. Narumi. "Don't break it." Mr. Narumi smiled and plugged in the speakers into the neon green video nano Ipod. "Let's see. Shuffle Songs"

A piano key repeated, a low voice pulls through with guitar cords flowing through the speakers. They were soft slow repeated chords. One more repeat before the drums joined in with the sound of another guitar player, the sound flowed out and hit Mikan. It sounded really good. She liked it. Natsume hummed along, it is ipod, and he should know the music. This song in particular though, had a special meaning to Natsume.

(Save you – Simple Plan)

Take a breath  
I pull myself together  
Just another step until I reach the door  
You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you  
I wish that I could tell you something  
To take it all away

Sometimes I wish I could save you  
And there're so many things that I want you to know

I won't give up till it's over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know

When I hear your voice  
It's drowning into whispers  
It's just skin and bones  
There's nothing left to take  
No matter what I do I can't make you feel better  
If only I could find the answer  
To help me understand

Sometimes I wish I could save you  
And there're so many things that I want you to know  
I won't give up till it's over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know  
That if you fall, stumble down

I'll pick you up off the ground

If you lose faith in you

I'll give you strength to pull through

Tell me you won't give up

Cause I'll be waiting if you fall

You know, I'll be there for you

Chords from many guitars poured through, waiting for the vocals to pull though again. The whole class was quite there was only the voice from the speakers.

If only I could find the answer

To take it all away

Sometimes I wish I could save you  
and there're so many things that I want you to know

I won't give up till it's over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know

I wish I could save you

I want you to know

I wish I could save you

The song finished and replayed. Mr. Narumi lowed down the volume so it just became background noise. "Mr. Natsume, you want to explain that song?" Natsume looked over at the class and then at the speakers. He looked at the ceiling before answering, "It's my band. We wrote a song about my sister. She has cancer. It's just about how I feel about not being able to do a thing about her illness. There are more songs from my band on there if you want to listen to them." Natsume lowered his head and closed his eyes. Mikan looked over at him. That was him? Many thoughts ran through her mind. 'His sister, cancer, his band, him singing, and his feelings,' how can he withstand all of that? She looked over him. His hands were in fist, his face was scrunched up, and he looked fragile. Like a little doll she had when she was younger.

"Does anyone want to listen to another one of Natsume's band songs?" Hands flew up like they were fire crackers on the Fourth of July. Mikan's hand was rested on her leg, she wanted to hear the rest of the songs, but she didn't want to hear them if they hurt Natsume. He had helped her, shouldn't she help him?

Before she knew, another melody was pouring through the speakers, all while Natsume listened. He would be calm and then he would be fragile again. Expect with the song that was being played. He was smirking, his arrogant cocky smirk.

(Me against the World – Simple Plan)

We're not gonna be just a part of their game  
We're not gonna be just the victims  
They're taking our dreams and they tear them apart

'Till everyone's the same  
I've got no place to go  
I've got nowhere to run.  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong  
Me against the world

It's me against the world  
We won't let them change how we feel in our hearts  
We're not gonna let them control us  
We won't let them shove all their thoughts in our heads  
And we'll never be like them

I've got no place to go  
I've got nowhere to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong  
It's me against the world  
World….world…world…  
Me against the world  
World….world…world…  
(scream)

Now I'm sick of this waiting  
So come on and take your shot  
You can spit out your insults  
But nothing you say is gonna change us  
You can sit there and judge me  
Say what you want to  
We'll never let you win.

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own

Me against the world  
I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own

I'm gonna prove them wrong  
They'll never bring us down  
We'll never fall in line  
I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world

As the song finished, Natsume smirked became bigger, cockier. The whole class turned to Natsume, "Well the school students do stereotype you. So we wrote a song about it. It's not that bad. Oh and every song on there that's my band, the lyrics have meaning. I don't like songs without a meaning. May I make a recommendation?" Mr. Narumi looked through the Ipod, "Sure, it's your ipod." Natsume looked over at 'Polka-dots', play the song Take my hand tonight."

Fast beats and guitar chords that matched the beat. Then a streak of a string rang through and the vocals picked up from there. Natsume sang along this time, with his thoughts of Polka Dots ringing through his head.

Sometimes I feel like everybody's got a problem

Sometimes I feel like nobody wants to solve them

I know that people say we're never gonna make it

But I know we're gonna get through this

(Close your eyes and please don't let me go)

Don't, don't, don't, don't let me go now

(Close your eyes, don't let me let you go)

Don't, don't, don't...

Take my hand tonight

Let's not think about tomorrow

Take my hand tonight

We can find some place to go

Cause our hearts are locked forever

And our love will never die

Take my hand tonight

One last time

Hey, Hey

Hey, Hey

The city sleeps and we're lost in the moment

Another kiss says we're lying on the pavement

If they could see us they would tell us that we're crazy

But I know they just don't understand

(Close your eyes and please don't let me go)

Don't, don't, don't, don't let me go now

(Close your eyes, don't let me let you go)

Don't, don't, don't...

Take my hand tonight

Let's not think about tomorrow

Take my hand tonight

We could find some place to go

Cause our hearts are locked forever

And our love will never die

Take my hand tonight

One last time

Hey, hey!

Hey, hey!

Hey, hey!

The raindrops, the tears keep falling

I see your face and it keeps me going

If I get lost your light's gonna guide me

And I know that you can take me home

You can take me home

The drums and the fast beat came to a halt as the guitar chords became softer, then Natsume's voice became softer as well.

Take my hand tonight

Let's not think about tomorrow

Take my hand tonight

We could find some place to go

The beats, guitar and Natsume's voice sped up and lost its softness.

Cause our hearts are locked forever

And our love will never die

Take my hand tonight

One last time

Hey, hey!

Hey, hey!

Take my hand tonight

Let's not think about tomorrow

Take my hand tonight

We could find some place to go

(Find some place to go)

Cause our hearts are locked forever

And our love will never die

(Love will never die)

Take my hand tonight

One last time

The last note had ended right as the bell had rung. The students filed out of the room. Mikan had stayed back with Natsume. She liked all of his songs, the last one though. She didn't get the meaning. Natsume received his ipod back from Mr. Narumi after promising to burn him a CD of the music. "Sure thing, Mr. Narumi." As Natsume walked out of the room and spotted Mikan, "What you waiting for polka dots? Do you want a copy too?" Natsume smirked as he watched Mikan frown. "No, idiot, I just wanted to say that you really have a good voice and that your band is really good." She smiled. Natsume was sure that there was more she wanted to say, "Anything else?" Mikan shook her head. She walked away. "Weird" Natsume turned toward the voice, there stood Ruka. "What's weird?" Ruka looked at Natsume.

"Your actually talking to her, that and Aoi had told me you had spent the night with her. Guess that part is true as well?"


	6. Chapter 6 What does she deserve?

Chapter 6 – What does she deserve?

Natsume continued to walk through the crowded hallways. Ruka walking right besides him, thoughts were running through his mind. Some new lyrics were coming to him and he needed to write and play before they were gone from his mind. "Ruka, what do you say about skipping the rest of the day and getting the band together?" Natsume asked as he turned around to the school parking lot. Ruka followed suit, "I say let's do it."

Mikan walked home like she always did, thinking of anything that came to mind, her family being the main thought. Her father was a humble man with a world to see. He was always traveling and bringing items from the trips to her and her brother. Her mom was always gentle and simple. Cooked, cleaned, and loved like any other mom. And her brother was the coolest brother she had. He was older but acted liked a younger brother, he was protective though. She missed him, if everyone out of all of her family she missed him the most. He was always the one who set her straight when something went wrong. Or cheered her up when she was down or…her first break-up.

_ "Mikan, it's not going to work out. We're from two different sides of a coin. You're center of attention and I'm a loner. Its not you, I just want to stay in the background. Goodbye Mikan." Tears streamed down Mikan's face as her 'one true love' walked past her and into a black car. Mikan ran toward her home, but stopped short and ran to the park. Where she sat on a swing, and cried her heart out for a boy who doesn't deserve it. Her brother came when he got a call and heard from a friend. He sat on the swing next to her, "he doesn't deserve you." Mikan cried more. "You deserve someone who will work past the differences with you. Who won't care what people say or how they stare. He only cared about what everyone else thought. Not what you thought. He's a slime-ball, jerk-face, and other words that I can't think of." Mikan smiled a little as her brother got frustrated when he couldn't come up with other words to call the loser. Mikan's brother looked at her, "Feel better?" Mikan nodded a little. "Come here" Mikan's brother put his arms around her and let her cried until she fell asleep. _

She smiled at the thought of her brother. She did miss him, but will she ever find that boy that he described that she deserved?

Natsume worked through the notes for drums, base, guitar and the lyrics that wouldn't leave his head. No matter what notes he put they seemed to fit the lyrics perfectly. It almost scared him. It's like he couldn't mess up. He sat with the band. Ruka was talking with everyone while Natsume was strumming and whispering the lyrics to himself, why did the lyrics keep replaying in his head. Why? As he continued to sing the song, he finally figured out what was the inspiration to his song: Mikan. He looked at the lyrics that rung in his head. Each line held a memory to him. Why?


	7. Chapter 7 Unknown Caller

**Sorry this one is so short, but I don't have that much time and I wanted to write something down before everyone forgot about this story. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7 – Unknown Caller

A boy with red hair closely watched the brunette named Mikan as she walked home. Time was running out and he needed to get this job over and done with. He already wasted so much time as it is! His employer isn't happy about that, "_why are you taking such a long time? Can you not handle one simple girl? If you cannot finish the task in one week, consider yourself fired." _He has only five days left, the girl could enjoy the time she has…or he could make her time sad and maddening. She'll be begging him to end her pain.

Mikan causally walked home, or at least tried to. Her mind was too preoccupied to actually take into account what she was doing. Her mind raced with the thoughts of her family still. Then she remembered what her brother said, "_Take care Mikan! Say hello to Natsume for me"._ Did her brother know Natsume? How? Mikan's eyes wandered upon the sky, 'brother'.

Mikan had finally made it home. There were no messages on the phone, nor any mail. Mikan decided to make something to eat, when a phone call came in. The black receiver rang and vibrated on her wooden table. Mikan read the caller ID: _unknown caller_. She answered anyway. "Hello?" On the other line, you could hear breathing and the rustling of something. "Enjoy your time, while you can. We'll be watching, Sakura-san" then a deadline. Mikan looked outside her window. "Who was that?"

A full moon could be seen through a window by the kitchen lighting Mikan's home.


	8. Chapter 8 One too many customers

**Hey I'm back! Sorry for not updating. So here is a chapter enjoy!**

Chapter 8 – one too many customers

Mikan had rolled out of bed an hour earlier than she had expected so it was only fair that she was early for work. "Mikan? Wow, your early today." A girl from behind clothes racks says before going back to work. "Hi Misaki, who else is working today?" Mikan looked around but saw no one but Misaki. It is the weekend there should be more people here to work today. "Um…I think that it's just us and Tsubasa." And as if his name can summon him, a boy with a tattoo star on below his eye walks out from the back room. "Mikan! Is it raining outside? You're almost never early!" Mikan smiles as she goes into the backroom to change into her work uniform and clock in. When Mikan came out from the backroom, she was dressed in tight skinny jeans with a white shirt with a black vest over. A small name tag that said "Mikan". Misaki and Tsubasa were around the clothing store putting up the sales signs and stacking clothes. Mikan went behind the counter and organized the skateboards that were on sale today. "Do you guys think that we're going to get a lot of customers?" Tsubasa had stopped admiring his work on the skate shoes to answer Mikan's question, "I hope not too many because there is only us three. Although with Misaki it's like there is four of her." Misaki threw something at Tsubasa as Mikan giggled. It was true, there always seemed to be more than one Misaki. Maybe that will help if the store got a lot of customers.

As the day went by there seemed to only be a few people who came in to buy something. Mostly for the skateboards that were on sale. Mikan was pulling more boards from the backroom when someone startled her. "Hey, don't I have class with you?" Mikan almost dropped the boards but luckily managed to put the boards on the table in front of her as she looked to where the voice came from. There stood a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. Ruka from school was here. "Yep, I'm Mikan and your Ruka. We have first period together" Ruka smiled as he seemed to remember. He watched as Mikan put the boards on the wall behind her with the wheels facing the front of the store. He looked at all the boards; there was a lot that he'd like to buy. Especially the one that had a picture of a small dog surfing waves. "How much is the one with the dog surfing?" Mikan looked at the board before taking the number that was behind it on the wall. "$145 but we're having a 50% off sale so it would be $72.50. Want me to take it down for you?" Ruka thought about the board, it's been a while since him or Natsume went skateboarding. "Yes please. I'll take it." Mikan went to the Cash register as she punched in a few buttons and scanned the board before taking Ruka's money to pay. Before leaving the store Ruka asked Mikan, "Where is a good place around here to skateboard?" Mikan looked at Ruka before saying, "Depends. Are you up for skating like street wise or like major jumps?" Ruka smiled as he thought about the way Natsume skates, always big stunts. "Both"

"Then I'd say the skate park downtown. It's got some parts for street skating and it has a huge half-pipe for jumps and air." Ruka nodded before leaving the store. Mikan had gone back to putting the boards up. About an hour passed before the next customer came in. "Hey Mikan. Which board do you think we'll win me the Championship this week?" Mikan looked at Reo; he was dressed in a black sleeveless shirt and black jeans. "Whichever board you want, Reo. You can practically win on any board that you skate with." Reo smiled at Mikan. Looked at the board she was holding in her hands. It was a black board that had blue lighting streaks all over it. "Thanks for the confidence Mikan. How about the board you have in your hands" Mikan looked at the board in her hands, it was a pretty board but it was the kind of board that Reo would want. "Its $120 with the sale" Mikan put the board on the counter between her and Reo so that Reo could see the board. Reo twirled the board in his hands to examine it. Mikan watched him but also thought about the competition. Reo always won but that was because no one else had the courage to skate against him. It was always Reo and some new kids who had no idea what they were up against. "Mikan, what is your favorite color?" Reo's question had brought Mikan out of her thoughts. "Blue" she answered without thinking. She looked at Reo to see why he had asked that random question. Then she noticed that the board had blue lighting streaks on it. "Then I'll take it. And get another one for my man here" Reo pointed to a guy standing behind him looking at a similar board on the wall behind Mikan. "Okay, what board would you like?" Mikan had seen the guy in the Band hall but never actually got to know him. A lot of the girls were after him though. He had long dark hair that was naturally straight and had pretty eyes. "The one with red lighting please and you can call me Tono" Mikan nodded and got the board down and scanned both boards. Well at least now she knew his name. Tono, it's a bit weird for a name but maybe it's a nickname. Their total came out to $240. Reo paid with a card like he always does when he shops for boards. It's like he never has any cash. "Hey Mikan, just to let you know I'm going to win the competition for you." Tono smiled as he took his board from Mikan's hands. Then he turned and left with a laughing Reo.

"Well looks like Mikan-Chan has an admirer!" Misaki said as he came over from the shoes. Tsubasa came over to the cash register as well, "so Mikan and Tono, well that's an couple you don't see every day. How'd he ask you out Mikan?" Mikan lightly jabbed Tsubasa as she laughed. Mikan looked at the clock on the register, "well looks like its closing time. Not bad for today. Though I think I had one too many customers. Remind me when Tono comes in to hide."


	9. Chapter 9 Homcoming

Chapter 9 – Homecoming

* * *

Mikan walked through the hallways on another long Monday morning at school. This Monday had been even louder than others. It almost matched the volume

that was expected on Friday. Mikan had just recently found out why it was more loud than usual.

_The loud speaker in the school boomed as the principal spoke into a microphone. "Good Morning, Students and Staff. I hope everyone is having a wonderful Monday! Just _

_to remind you that this week is the week where students will nominate people for the homecoming court! Homecoming is next week!" _

There are some weeks in high school where people should be prohibited from getting too loud, this one is one of those weeks, Mikan thought. Banners that said

people's names were posted all over lockers and walls in the building. Mikan's locker had at least four different for someone running for the homecoming court.

As the bell rang for lunch, Mikan waited in the classroom she was in for a while. She was sure that everyone was going to rush to nominate people for court.

(Whoever had the most nominations would be put on the ballot). It happened every year, sometimes Mikan would know someone who wanted to be on the

ballot and she would nominate them. This year, she knew no one that wanted to run. The hallways cleared enough for Mikan to walk to her locker; on her locker

was another flyer. The flyer had words that were in green and gold. It read:

**NOMINATE **

**REO**

**FOR HOMECOMING**

**KING!**

At the bottom it held there was a picture of Reo with his trumpet at his side and a smirk on his face. "You're not one of his fans are you, Mikan." Mikan looked to

where the voice came from. Natsume leaned on the locker next to hers. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a black blue jean jacket that matched his jeans. "No.

How about you Natsume? Are you one of his fans?" Natsume smirked at Mikan as she pushed her books into the locker and got her books for classes after lunch.

"Haven't met the guy, so I can't say."

"Well then you're lucky." Mikan said as she remembered all the times she's ran into Reo and how there are never a good incident. She smiled as Natsume talked

about his weekend with Ruka as they walked to the cafeteria for some food. Sometimes the food was eatable other times it was completely uneatable. Today it

was uneatable but the slushes were good. Before they could get to the slushy line there was a table with hundreds of students nominating their friends for

homecoming court. Of course Reo was there with his fan girls and crew. "Hey Mikan, come to nominate me?" a smirk spread as each words came out of his

mouth. Mikan smirked back before replying, "Why, how did you figure that I would nominate you for homecoming court." Reo looked a little taken back, he didn't

actually believe that Mikan was here to nominate him; maybe she came to her senses and knows that she belongs with him. Mikan giggled as she continued, "I

mean, anything to get you closer to your dreams of being royalty. After all, this is probably as close as you can get." Reo smirked at her cleverness. Then he

noticed Natsume standing by her, snickering with her as well. "Royalty will be nice, but running with you as my queen, would be even better. So boys lets write

Mikan's name on the queen's nominations. She'll be my running buddy."

Mikan stopped laughing as Reo's crew actually started to write her name on the nomination slips. What in the world did they think they were doing, she didn't

want to run! She hated stuff like this! Natsume saw this and decided to say something; "She can't run with you, Reo" Reo looked over at the new kid. He heard

about him, a lot of the girls wanted to get into his pants for sure, but it hasn't fazed him, unless it came with a certain brunette named Mikan, "why can't she?"

Natsume smirked and grabbed a nomination slip and started to write his and Mikan's name on the slip for King and Queen. "She's running with me."

Mikan had stopped laughing as Natsume had started to walk away to the slushy line. She was left to wonder as Reo looked at her. "Well Mikan-Chan, what's it

gonna be?" Mikan looked between Natsume, who had just put on his iPod, and Reo. She more thought that this was like choosing who she was going to be

friends with. She didn't say anything, she just simply walked over to Natsume and stole an ear bud from his ear and inserted into her ear. Natsume smirked at

Reo. Reo glared at Natsume, Mikan would be his.

Natsume was glad that Mikan had chosen to run with him. He's taking a liking to the brunette. She had something that he welcomed in his life. He hasn't

figured out what the something was just that he needed it. As they were both waiting in line his iPod had changed songs. He had forgotten that Mikan was still

listening with him. The song was a song that the band and he had just recently finished.

_"Alright Natsume, that's a rap!" Natsume put down his guitar as the recording light turned off. Ruka came up to Natsume. "It's a good song." Natsume thought the _

_same thing. "Ya it was a good song, even if it wasn't Natsume singing," Koko said as he came up to Ruka and Natsume. Yoichi, the person who actually did sing _

_started to sing, "well I may not have the voice of Natsume but I have a voice!" Natsume smirked as he came up to Yoichi, "You have a point my friend, but you have _

_a long way to go to get my voice. Either way though, good job." __Then the band listened to the song they just __finished. It was a soft rock type of song. As always _

_though, the song had meaning to someone. _

Mikan was just relaxing as a new song came on the iPod,

**("1, 2, 3, 4" by Plain White T's)**

1-2-1-2-3-4

Give me more loving than I've ever had  
Make it all better when I'm feeling sad  
Tell me I'm special even when I know I'm not  
Make it feel good when it hurts so bad  
Barely get mad  
I'm so glad I found you  
I love being around you  
You make it easy

It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
There's only  
ONE thing (one)  
TWO do (two)  
THREE words (three)  
FOUR you... (four)  
(I love you) I love you  
There's only  
ONE way (one)  
TWO say (two)  
Those THREE words (three)  
And that's what I'll do... (four)  
(I love you) I love you

Give me more loving from the very start  
Piece me back together when I fall apart  
Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends  
Make it feel good when it hurts so bad  
The best that I've had  
And I'm so glad I found you  
I love being around you  
You make it easy

It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
There's only  
ONE thing (one)  
TWO do (two)  
THREE words (three)  
FOUR you... (four)  
(I love you) I love you  
There's only  
ONE way (one)  
TWO say (two)  
Those THREE words (three)  
And that's what I'll do... (four)  
(I love you) I love you  
(I love you) I love you

You make it easy  
It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
There's only  
ONE thing  
TWO do  
THREE words  
FOUR you...  
(I love you) I love you  
There's only  
ONE way  
TWO say  
Those THREE words  
And that's what I'll do...  
(I love you) I love you  
(I love you) I love you  
1-2-3-4  
I love you  
(I love you) I love you

After the song Mikan had noticed something, the voice was different then the rest of the songs that Natsume's songs usually have. "Who's voice was that?"

Natsume looked over at Mikan. He realized that Mikan was listening too. "It's another member of our band, Yoichi. He's a freshman but he's sort of like a little

brother to me. He sang the song, I just played Guitar." Mikan thought that it was cool.

"Well I like the song, tell Yoichi for me that he has a good voice." Mikan smiled as she thought about the song. She was sure that she was going to have the

song in her head. "Will do"


End file.
